Hero or Villain: A Batman Tale
by emma.joelle.01
Summary: Poison Ivy and Batman had an affair long before Pamela Lillian Isley became evil. Now their daughter has to choose whose footsteps to follow. Nothing is for certain in this Batman Tale.
1. The Meeting

A/N My first story. I really hope you like it. If you want to read more about my OC, she's in my profile.

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!"

I'm sorry I had to start this way. My name is Paisley Rose. I'm a super- uh... I kinda don't know whether I'm a hero or a villain. My mom is Poison Ivy, a villain. My dad is- I don't know if you want to know. My dad is Batman, a hero. Yup. I said it. My mom is Poison Ivy and my dad is Batman. I was born before my mom became evil. Don't ask me how Bruce Wayne and Pamela Lillian Isley "hooked up", cause I don't know. Well, I'm 15 years-old and I've always been home-schooled. My only comfort was my cat, Nyla.

So, where was I? Oh yeah. "AHHHHHHHH!"

My mom was mad that I decided to visit with my dad. "MOM! It's just for a month!"

"Oh, when you put it that way. You can go," mom said.

"Really?"

"No. You are not going to 'his' home. And that is FINAL."

I was disappointed, "Ok, I'll make a deal with you," she smiled, wickedly, "If I go to dad's, I'll-I'll follow your footsteps." Mom, of course, accepted.

So, I packed all my necessities. I put my cat, Nyla, in her kitty carrier. I picked up my bags and went downstairs, I called a cab and asked him to go to Wayne Enterprises.

I climbed out of my cab and the cabbie helped me with my bags, I thanked him and paid him. I looked up at the tall building. As I walked up to Wayne Enterprises, I was super nervous.I didn't know my dad very well. I could tell, Nyla was nervous, too. I opened the door and it was HUGE. I walked over to the front desk to a woman on the phone.

"Excuse me. Um, can I see da-Bruce Wayne."

"Honey, can't you see I'm on the phone," she continues her phone call, "Ok, so where was I? Oh, yes. So I told Martha 'Johnny asked me to the ball and not you, so deal with it.' And she was like, 'Oh fine, whatever.'"

"But. I need to see him, pronto."

"Hon, he's in a meeting. Do you have an appointment?"

"Um, no? But, I'm his daughter."

"Ha. Mr. Wayne has no children," she laughed.

"That he knows of," I finished her sentence. She slowly stopped laughing. She let me go up, reluctantly. Let's just say I gave her a little "persuasion".

I knocked on the door labeled, "Bruce Wayne, CEO." He opened the door and looked down at me. "Um… Hi? I'm Paisley Rose. And I'm your daughter."

"How do I know that's the truth, and not a lie? And who is your mother?" He demanded.

"Well…," I told him everything, from his affair Poison Ivy, to me decision to visit him.

"Did she send you?"

"Actually, she was very reluctant to let me come," I responded.

"Oh, well I still have work to do, and I need some DNA to prove it.

I couldn't wait to see his house, but I shouldn't act so desperate, so I pulled a hair from my head and handed it to him. After about 5 minutes he confirmed that I was his child.

Then he looked back at me and said, "Can you wait for me to finish up or do you want me to call Alfred to pick you up?"

"I'd like for you to call Alfred to pick me up." He picked up the phone and dialled a number.

* * *

A/N Tell me if you liked it, if so. There is more to come. ;)


	2. What's that smell?

I waited outside for about 5 minutes before Alfred showed up. He climbed out of the driver's seat and walked over to me and opened the limo door. I stepped into the limo. It was. Well. Awesome. I had never been in a limo before, so going into dad's limo was a really cool experience. Alfred pulled up into a huge garage. He helped me out of the car and escorted me around the house, showing me all of the guest rooms, so I could pick my favorite room. We went through many rooms of which were kinda girly and some that were more for guys. I picked a neutral sky blue room with a green carpet. And, of course, it had a view of the huge garden.

"Um, Alfred does Robin live here?"

"Yes, Master Robin lives here but at this time, he is attending school...," I hadn't told him my name, "Pardon me but I believe that you have not told me your name."

"Oh, my apologies. My name is Paisley Rose."

"Yes, I'll be leaving you to unpack, Madame Paisley." He left the room. I turned to the dresser and started unloading my clothes into the drawers. I pulled out Nyla's bed and put it on the foot of the bed in the center of the room. Well, not really the center but against the wall. I opened Nyla's carrier. She sprung out and leaped onto the windowsill. I went over to the window and turned back to stare at the room.

It was about 15 ft. by 20 ft. The bed was queen sized and was on a nice frame with roses and leaves carved into the headboard. There was a desk in the corner of the room and a big rolling chair. And in the corner of the room was a wardrobe for dresses and coats. There were a few bean bag chairs scattered around the room. There also was a large bookshelf at the front of the room by the door. The dresser was white and there was a mirror above the dresser. There were two bed stands with lamps and alarm clocks. The room seemed to be freshly painted so it smelt like paint and garden soil. I like the scent of garden soil.

I decided to go explore the Wayne Manor, so I left my room to explore. Since the mansion was so big, I figured I should a trail (like breadcrumbs) so I could find my way back to my room. I started walking down the hall and following my footsteps were flower petals.

As I walked I began to smell a wonderful smell, like none other I had smelt before. It was beyond roses and lilies. Better than tulips and daisies, and lovelier than petunias and the jade vine flowers. Just sayin' I loved the smell, so I followed it to where it originated.

The kitchen. I pushed the doors open and I found myself in the kitchen. I looked around and then saw a man preparing a lovely garden salad. I was a vegetarian so I loved salads. I walked over to him and introduced myself.

"Are you ze new kitchen assistant?" He questioned.

"Um, no but I smelt your salad from afar and it smells wonderful. Even better than any flower or plant I've ever smelt. And I've smelt every kind of plant there is. Even Joker's gas spores," I replied, "But if you need any help of any kind with salads I'll be here."

"Oh. My apologies, but I have been waiting for ze kitchen assistant. I do not want to be rude but who are you my dear, and not your name because you already told me it, Paisley Rose." I told him who I was and he quickly whipped up a salad identical to the one in front of him. "Here you go my dear, hopefully your father gets back soon enough, I've made him a rare steak." My nose cringed at the word "steak", "Oh, Paisley Rose, what is the matter, is there anything wrong?"

"Um no, Mr. Fleur," that is what he told me his name was, "It's just that I'm a vegetarian, so I really don't like meat. Of any kind."

"Understandable." He said with a nod. Then he asked me to leave the kitchen because he had much work to do. So I left the kitchen content and walked a bit more until I found a small large training gym. I walked around the gym and then left to go change into my training outfit. I quickly came back with no distractions, just to find Robin on the treadmill. I turned away and decided to train on the climbing rope, which I scaled with ease. Then I did some simple exercises and some yoga then, while I ran on the treadmill, I heard a noise, like someone clearing their throat. But I ignored it until I heard it again. I looked to my left and saw Nyla watching me and then I looked to my right to find Robin watching me closely.


	3. School

"Excuse me, but who are you?" He asked impatiently.

"I'm Paisley Rose Isley-Wayne," I answered quickly.

"Wait you mean Isley, like Pamela Lillian Isley," I nodded. "Like Poison Ivy?" I nodded again. "So you're the daughter of Poison Ivy, how did you get in here?" He demanded.

"Uh, I was let in. Did you not hear my other last name. Bruce Wayne is my dad." He stared at me expecting an explanation, so I told him what I knew. Then he looked at me then at Nyla, just noticing her.

"You might not want her to wander around, because of Ace," he warned.

"Ace? Who's that?"

"Ace the Bat-Hound. He's a German Shepherd and he kinda hates cats."

"Nyla can take care of herself, I usually tie some kind of protection herb around her neck anyways." I showed him the protection herb I used for Nyla. He chuckled, he had a sort of twinkle in his eyes, with his huge cheesy grin.

"Hey, can I give you a nickname?"

"Um, yeah I guess. As long as it's not stupid." I said with a wink.

"Imma call you 'Pais', k?" He said in a stupid way. I nodded, then rolled my eyes at him. Alfred came into the gym and called us for dinner. Apparently dad came home and Mr. Fleur had made dinner. My first dinner with my dad. Robin and I walked together down the hall to the dining room.

"Hey dad, I didn't know you were home."

"Well, I just got back from work. And I see you have acquainted yourself with Robin."

"Yes, Bruce-err, Mr. Wayne. Don't you think Paisley Rose deserves to know my real name and not call me by Robin? I mean she is gonna stay here right?" He turned to me, "You're gonna stay right?" I looked dad. He nodded and I looked over at Robin and nodded, with a smile. "So, my name is," I was so glad he trusted me. My plants always said I looked so trusting (I'll explain later), "Richard John Grayson. But everybody calls me Dick." I smiled at him and we locked eyes.

"Paisley," Dad said and I broke my gaze with Richard John Grayson, "I think that it's about time you start actual school." My eyes started to glitter. I gave my dad a little nod, meaning "YESYESYES!" I had always wanted to go to real school since I could talk.

The next day was Tuesday so I applied for Gotham Academy. I went to school with Dick on Friday, and gave my presentation. I was accepted.

Thank the lord, the school year had just started. So I didn't have very much to catch up on. I had all my classes with Dick, so all I did was follow him around. Then during lunch, I met some of his friends, Artemis and Wally who were Sophomores too. I finally had a girl to hang out with, besides my mom.

* * *

A/N Please comment if you liked my story. I like positive criticism, please no negative criticism. I'll post more soon.


	4. There's a First Time For Everything

A/N I meant really soon. Here it is.

* * *

"So, ever been to the mall?" Artemis questioned. I shook my head. "Me neither! But Zatanna was going to take me later today. Do you wanna come?" I looked over at Dick and he gave a little wave of his hand to say "go on."

"Sure," I replied. Later I met a girl with long dark hair, Zatanna. And Dick told me that she is his ex-girlfriend. And later after school, I overheard Wally asking Dick about me.

"Is she single?" I heard.

"Yeah, but Wally, you're dating Artemis, so don't hit on her," Dick replied.

"Hey, Wally," I chimed in, "I don't need Superman's hearing to know what you're saying." Just as he stared to blush, Artemis pulled him into a kiss and told him she would see him later. Then Zatanna's dad pulled up to the sidewalk and she dragged me into the car with them. I waved to Dick and Wally as we left school grounds.

Zatanna introduced me to her dad, who was a friend of my dad's. Zatara, Zatanna explained, was in the Justice League with my dad.

When we arrived at the mall, Zatanna and Artemis grabbed their backpacks and stepped out. So I followed. Zatara rolled down his window and asked Zatanna who was going to pick us up. I replied with, "Alfred." He nodded and drove off. Then we walked in.

The mall was huge, with about 3 stories. I stared around the front entrance with awe. Then I felt someone grab my hand and pull me forward. I followed suit. Artemis let me go and with all my momentum, I flung into a rack of clothes. Zatanna rushed forward with Artemis hot in her tail, to help me. Zatanna bent down to help me and with all her momentum, Artemis tripped over Zatanna and flew over me and landed on a pile of old clothes.

Someone grabbed Artemis by the arm and pulled her up. When Zatanna helped me up we walked over to Artemis and the tall dark-skinned boy who helped Artemis up. "Artemis," he said, "You need to be more careful."

She nodded, "I know Kaldur. I try." She replied scratching the back of her head. I looked at the boy (Kaldur) and then back at Artemis.

"Oh!" Zatanna cried, "Kaldur, this is Paisley Rose. Paisley, Kaldur. She's new at our school." I gave a little nod and blushed a bit. Then a girl, who had a pixie cut hairstyle and dark skin like Kaldur, came up behind Artemis and "tasered" her shouting "BOO!" Artemis only jumped a bit.

"Rocket! I told you to stop. You don't scare me, you only surprise me," Artemis scolded the girl. But she started laughing, so did Zatanna. But, Kaldur simply shrugged at me. Then the girl took Kaldur's hand. And looked at me. Then Artemis told her something in her ear and she just said, "Oh."

Then she said, "Hi, I'm Raquel." I gave her a quick wave and then Artemis grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the store. We went on. Zatanna stopped in front of a huge store the filled up almost one fifth of the mall. The sign said it was Macy's and that it was founded in 1958. Zatanna grabbed Artemis, who grabbed me, and pulled us in. It smelt really nice in the Macy's. I looked at all the signs hanging from the ceiling, and found the one labeled "JUNIORS" in the back. I headed over to that area.

I looked thru all the clothes and found a pair of shorts that were really cute. I had a couple hundred that dad gave me, so I searched for more clothes and found: 3 t-shirts, 2 pairs of shorts, 2 pairs of pants, 1 boyfriend shirt, a boyfriend jacket, a dress, a pair of Converse, 2 pairs of sandals, and a cute pair of combat boots. Then I found Zatanna and Artemis looking at clothes too. Then they saw the bundle I was carrying, and helped me put the load in a basket and take it to the front register. Zatanna took the money and paid for it for me, since I didn't know how to do it. I let them use the leftover money for something for them. Artemis got a shirt and combat boots and Zatanna grabbed a dress and a jean jacket. We left with a lot of bags to carry and we stopped at the food court and ate some sandwiches from Subway.

When we finished, I called Alfred and he brought the limo around. We kept talking and talking until we just fell asleep in the back of the limo. When we got to Zatanna's town house, we woke up and walked her in. Then Artemis and I finished up the ride with silence. But then when I walked her in, I told her how I had a great time. And she gave me a hug. I told her that she was the first real friend I had.

* * *

A/N Hope you liked it. I've been losing focus and I haven't had time. I'll post more soon. I promise. *Crosses heart*


	5. Team?

Then when Alfred came up to Wayne Manor, I pirked up a little. Alfred carried my bags to my room and I ran into Robin and Wally. "Hey, guys. Aren't you a little old to have a playdate?" I asked slyly.

"We're hanging out. And we're going to play video games in Dick's room. So, not a playdate."

"Can I join you two? I have nothing better to do."

"Can you kill zombies?" (He referred to Call Of Duty Zombies)

"Are you kidding? Of course. I use to slay them in my sleep." Really.

I followed them to Dick's room. His room was the same size as mine but filled up even more with bits n' bobs and random things. His room was very cluttered. I stepped over a dog bed and a remote-control robot. He lifted a sheet and revealed an 80' tv with every kind of gaming system and most games known to man. He picked out PS4 Call Of Duty Black Ops 3. He handed us each a controler. Dick started the game and since dad had the best wifi for miles around, loading didn't take very long. Soon we were slaying zombies and we were soo gonna find out who the best zombie killer was. Since I am a girl, they thought it wasn't much of a challenge. But after 257 rounds I finally died, and they discovered that the champ zombie killer was me. Apparently the losers had to give the winner each 50 bucks, so I gained $100.

During dinner that evening, dad asked the dreaded question. "How was your day?" I didn't want to have to tell him the whole story. So I told him a brief version. Then he responded with a nod. Then he beckoned Dick over to him and told him something. Dick whispered something back, then they nodded in unison, agreeing on something.

Then Dick went back to his seat and said, "Pais, tomorrow, you'll meet all of my friends at my little- I mean group. Uh, social?" I looked at him in confusion but still nodded. Then I went to my room. I put my new clothes away and set up a shoe rack. I lay on my bed pondering all I learnt today. I noticed it smelt a bit like cake frosting. I jumped out of my skin, when suddenly someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Babe Ruth," replied the voice with a snicker. Then the doorknob rattled. I sprinted over and held the knob with all my strength. Which was not much. The knob started to burn in my hand, so I let go and jumped back, holding the burnt hand. The knob started to turn. Then I opened. "SURPRISE!" Wally, Zatanna, Artemis, and Dick were there.

"Uh…," I mumbled. They had a cake with "WELCOME PAIS" written on the top, with a slight big smudge going through the lettering. I looked up and caught Wally licking his fingers. I noticed a little frosting on his lip. I smiled and bit my lip, "You didn't need to do all this for me."

"Yes, we did. And even if we didn't need to we still would have done it." Dick said with a wink. I giggled a little. "Then let's EAT!"

We snuck into the kitchen and cut the cake and ate as much as we could (⅔ of the huge cake).

The next day we had no school, so Dick and I just went to his "hangout". We reached a phone booth and he pushed me in.

"If Bruce already entered you, then you should go through."

"What happens if-" I was "zapped" into a whole new place. Soon after, Dick arrived. I looked around and I saw Artemis. She ran toward me. She took me into a tight embrace. When I say tight I mean TIGHT. Don't underestimate the strength of a skinny girl.

When she let go she asked, "You're dad let you join? That's so cool. And I'm so happy to hear. You're gonna want to meet the rest of the team." Dick put his hand on her shoulder.

"Slow down, Bruce just added to the list. She's not on the team yet."

"She's still gonna want to meet everyone. Guys. Come on out!"


	6. Please?

_A/N I know it's short but, please still love it._

* * *

I saw Zatanna and Wally enter through a corridor that lead down East. And Kaldur, Rocket, and a strawberry-blonde guy came from the West corridor. Then a girl with brunette-redhead-ish colored hair and a muscular, dark haired boy emerged from the ceiling.

"Pais, meet Red Arrow, AKA Roy," she pointed at the strawberry-blonde boy, "And M'gann, AKA Megan and Superboy, AKA Conner." She pointed at the couple, who were standing next to Zatanna. "And I believe you already know Raquel, Kaldur, Zatanna, and Wally."

Then a robotic ball came from a hallway that lead outside and following it, came a ginormous wolf. I turned around and got ready to run, but Dick stopped me. "Paisley Rose Isley-Wayne, this is the team, and that is Sphere and Wolf, Conner's pets."

"Wait, which one is Sphere and which one is Wolf?" I thought to myself. "That was a really dumb thought. The giant wolf is Wolf. And the robotic ball is Sphere." I must have said it out loud or something, because everyone was staring at me.

"Oops. I set the team up with a telepathic link. And we heard you're thoughts." M'gann said to me. They began to approach me.

"If you had the option, would you join the team?" Zatanna asked me.

"The team? What is this all about?"

Dick stepped toward me, "This is Young Justice. Too young to be in the Justice League, but not too young to save the world. We were once sidekicks. But now we're heroes," he smiled at me.

"Oh, um that's a very hard decision."

"Please say yes," Zatanna and Artemis begged.


End file.
